It has long been known to carry out the connection between medium conveying lines and supply points via quick connections or quick connect couplings, what are referred to as quick connectors (QCs) in order to save time on the installation. The quick connections are used, for example, for apparatus connections which are designed as connecting pieces according to SAE J 2044.
Quick connections of this type are popular in the automobile industry, for example in the low pressure range of fluid conveying lines, that is, at fluid pressures of up to approximately 10 bar, at diverse intersections, such as, for example, on the tank or in the case of pumps, filters, valves, et cetera.
A disadvantage of the known quick connections of this type is that, when the quick connections are inserted, it is not possible to discern whether the male part (SAE connecting piece) is correctly latched. If the latching of the quick connection does not take place correctly, the quick connection may become detached during operation, that is, the fluid conducting line becomes detached in an uncontrolled manner from the connecting piece and the fluid extensively escapes into, for example, the engine compartment of the vehicle. Particularly in the case of fuel lines, this may be highly hazardous to the user of the vehicle since, by this means, a vehicle fire may be caused by escaping fuel.